


Brookland in Brecons

by Nightingale231



Series: Alex Rider: Exposed [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I tried to be funny, alex's class goes to brecon beacons, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Remember to subscribe to the series for more!
Relationships: K-Unit & Alex Rider
Series: Alex Rider: Exposed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	Brookland in Brecons

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to subscribe to the series for more!

This was not what any of Brookland Academy had expected when their name was drawn for the first ever Army School Integration Month.

What they had expected was grueling exercises and horrible food.

This was what they  _ hadn’t  _ expected:

Everyone paused when a helicopter appeared in the distance, closing in on Brecon Beacons. Their supervisors, K-Unit, looking up with recognition and happiness (plus a bit of resignation)?

All completely unexpected.

Most surprising, though?

A tall blue-haired teen rappelling out of the helicopter and landing in front of the Sergeant Hut and walking in, keeping steady pressure on a small stain in his abdomen. Walking in  _ without knocking _ , eliciting a gasp from the watching students before they were hurried away by their supervisors.

When they were at lunch - yum, gruel! - they saw the same guy, now in army fatigues and facing toward them. He was brooding in a corner, eating a chocolate bar. No one knew where he’d gotten it from, but before anyone caught a glimpse of his face, K-unit sat down around, murmuring something.

Oak-brown eyes flicked up to them, filled with angry exasperation before he walked out. When the kids looked back up, all they saw was blue-topped fatigues.

On their last day, the Brookland kids finally found out who that mystery kid was.

And it was all because of Eagle.

“Eagle, I swear I’m never gonna let you go!” A surprisingly familiar voice screeched. Eagle ran into the clearing, cackling, as the mystery blue-haired teen sprinted in behind him.

When he recognised who exactly the kids were, he let out a groan. Familiar brown eyes flicked up to meet the gaping students’ eyes.

“Alex Rider?!”


End file.
